


Up The Creek

by frenchpuppycormier



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kayaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchpuppycormier/pseuds/frenchpuppycormier
Summary: Prompt: "Hey, it could be worst! We could be up the creek without a paddle. Get it? Because that's actually the situation we're in. Did you get it? Please don't give me the silent treatment, I'm too funny to be ignored."
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Up The Creek

“I still can’t believe you convinced me to come,” Regina squawks. 

“Yeah, well….you love me. So admit it; I’m your weakness,” Emma teases Regina with a toothy grin.

“Not a chance,” Regina pokes Emma in the ribs and leans in to whisper, “Not when your mother is five feet away.” 

Emma puts up her hands in surrender, “Hey, I’m not the one who invited her.”

“What was I supposed to do? Leave her all by her lonesome? She’s probably going out of her mind with Charming and Neal out of town.”

“Awwww. Look who has a soft spot,” Emma grinned with delight. 

Regina rolled her eyes and said, “I’m not that soulless.”

“I think it’s great. You can have bonding time with my mom,” Emma winked. 

“You’re insane if you think I’m gonna leave you alone in this canoe to go talk to your mom,” Regina guffawed. “Besides, you’re much better company.”

Regina leans in to steal a kiss from Emma without Snow seeing. She waits until Snow’s admiring her surroundings and then pecks Emma on the lips. Unfortunately, she leans in too far, their weight tips the canoe, and they splash into the creek. 

Emma’s shrieking startles Snow, and she paddles over to help. “Are you guys okay?”

Regina climbs back in with ease and grabs one of Emma’s arms, while Snow has the other. “I think we’re okay, right Emma?”

“All good,” Emma shivers, but then realizes, “Uh-oh.”

Regina gives her a look. “Oh Lordy, what now?” 

“I think the paddles floated away….” Emma shrinks away from Regina, expecting to get hit. Living in foster care, she got her fair share of slaps from her older foster siblings. 

Regina glares and huffs, “I can’t believe this is happening!” 

“You’re the one who tried to kiss me!” Emma yells, exasperated. 

“You what?!” Snow squeals. 

“Nothing,” Emma replies, giving Regina a ‘what now’ look, “We went over a large rock and tumbled.” 

Regina looks over at Snow and says, “What are we gonna do now? Our magic’s on the fritz, and we only have your paddles.”

“I’ll be back,” Snow paddles away. 

Regina frowns. “Where is she going?”

“To get help?” Emma suggests. "Hey, it could be worse! We could be up the creek without a paddle. Get it? Because that’s actually the situation we’re in. Did you get it?”

“…….”

“Please don’t give me the silent treatment, I’m too funny to be ignored,“ Emma yelps. 

Regina grabs Emma and kisses her ferociously, with as much passion as she can muster. She comes up for breath and says, “Now that she’s gone….”

Emma laughs against Regina’s lips and continues kissing her.


End file.
